Daddy's Baby Girl
by Serena-xXx-Moon
Summary: Bella goes to live with Charlie and things heat up. Lemons and hopefully more chapters along the way...
1. Chapter 1

I was 15 when Charlie and I first started fucking. I came to live with him when I was 13 after Renee got bored of me. She fucked off with her new husband fill and I came to live to the Chief of Police Charles Swan in Forks.

It all happened when I first caught him pleasuring himself in the shower, groaning my name as he came. Then one night, we were watching a movie and it was practically a porno and you could cut the tension between us with us a knife.

Soon I went upstairs to bed, but obviously I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Charlie and I in those positions and I was getting horny as hell. I got out of bed, checked that my hair was ok and put on the skimpiest set of PJs and walked over to Charlie's room. I didn't bother knocking and walked straight in. There he was, laying on his back and groaning as he openly stroked his long, thick cock.

I walked over to his bed and climbed on, and before he could even realise what was going on, my hand was gently gliding along his shaft. Charlie froze for a second, his confused yet dark eyes questioning me. But I carried on, and that was all Charlie needed to snap out of it.

It's not like this was my first time. I may only be 15 but I had breasts to kill for and had lost my virginity at the ripe age of 14. I lowered my mouth and sucked on the head of his cock, 'Oh Bella, that's it baby girl. Take me deeper', and I did as I was told, sucking him all the way in until the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat. I had to fight back the gagging sensation. I bobbed my head up and down while Charlie stroked my hair.

I moaned around his cock causing him to groan in return and before I knew it, he had me pressed up against him as he sat up. His hands found their way to my pussy, 'My dirty baby girl, I knew you were a slut. God I've wanted to fuck the shit out of you for so long.' I moaned and he continued to rub my pussy. I was so wet and had to grind down on his hand to get some friction.

'Oh Charlie, I want your fat cock in my cunt. I want you to fuck me hard'. He spanked me hard.

'Call me daddy, baby girl'. He spanked me again causing me to moan and before I knew it, my lips were on his. Kissing, licking and biting. His hot tongue entered my mouth just and two long fingers entered my pussy. I threw my head back in pleasure as he fucked my pussy with his fingers.

'Oh god daddy don't stop, harder, ugh... harder. I want more daddy!'

'That's right baby girl, ride those fingers.'

He increased his pace, adding a third finger, his hand pounding into me furiously and I could feel myself coming undone.

'OH... fuck yes... yes yes yes! Daddy I'm cumming!'

'That's right baby girl. Ride it out! You're such a dirty little girl. Do you let all the boys touch you like this, huh you little whore?'

I tried to catch my breath as his fingers slowed down. He pulled them out and continued to rub my pussy. I leaned in and kissed him again roughly, showing my appreciation.

He turned me around so that I was on my hands and knees and spread my legs apart.

'You want my big cock inside you?' I could see him slowly stroking his cock, getting ready to enter me. He rubbed the head of his cock around my pussy without entering.

'Answer me you little bitch', he spanked me hard across the ass causing me to cry out in both pain and pleasure.

'YES! Daddy please fuck me!' And that was all he needed to force his large cock into me and start pounding into me at a brutal pace. Man was he big!

'Oh god Daddy, your cock feels so good inside my pussy. Oh pound me harder daddy make me come again!'

'You're a greedy little slut aren't you? My greedy little slut!' He said as he continued to move his hips back and forth, in and out of my dripping wet cunt. I could feel the pleasure building up in my core and I could feel myself getting closer and closer. Charlie could feel it too and so he bent his body over mine and brought his hand around to rub my clit.

'Cum for my baby girl, let daddy feel your dirty little cunt squeezing his cock. Milk daddy's cock for him baby girl!' And that was all I needed before I started shaking and quivering from the power if the orgasm that was ripping through me! Charlie continued to rub and clit and carried on pounding into me letting me ride out my orgasm before he too was moaning my name and cumming in my pussy. After he came, he slowed his movements down until he stopped and pulled out falling onto the bed beside me.

He grabbed me and pulled me closer to him so that my back was facing his front as we lay on our sides. 'You did a good job baby girl, next time, I want to feel my cock in that perky ass of yours and fuck it into oblivion.' I moaned getting wet, but I was too tired and soar. We slowly drifted off to sleep. I couldn't wait to do this again.

* * *

**Hopefully, this is the first of a whole series.**

**Enjoy**

**xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

'Mmmmmm... Daddy? What are you... ahhhhhhhhh!' I had just woken up to the most delicious sensation between my legs. My eyes flew open to find Charlie's head between my legs. I hadn't even heard him come in. I glanced over at the clock quickly and it was almost 3 in the morning. I guess Charlie really wanted to play.

I lifted myself onto my elbows so that I could get a better view of him. What I saw made me groan. His lips were on my dripping cunt, but his eyes were on me. My hands found their way to his hair trying to get as much friction as I possibly could.

His tongue was gliding up and down my split and when I finally met his gaze, he began sucking on my clit. I cried out in pleasure and he inserted two fingers into my already weeping pussy. He carried on this torture for a while before adding a third finger... and then a forth. I was being stretched to the limit. He wasn't doing what I think he was about to do was he?

'Daddy...' I called out uncertainly as his fingers caused a slight burning sensation as they stretched my pussy further.

'Shhhh baby girl, it'll feel good I promise'. And with that he pulled away from me going straight for the top drawer of my bedside table where he knew I kept my lube. He squirted a generous amount onto his hand before rubbing it all over. I was slightly nervous but I trusted him.

He brought his hand back to my pussy and gently inserted three fingers at once. Pumping them in and out slowly and spreading his fingers around my inner walls. He added the forth finger again and this time, I felt less of the sting. He kept this up for a while. Seeing my nervous expression he leaned down to kiss me. I expected it to be a slow comforting kiss; but instead, it was hard and rough. He was telling me and as soon as I was acquainted with all his fingers he was going to give it to me hard and this caused me to grow even wetter to the point of desperation.

'Oh Daddy, Daddy please. I want it... I want it all!' I begged.

'I told you I'd make you feel good. My little slut wants my whole fist inside her doesn't she? Is that what you want baby girl? Do you want daddy fisting your tight pussy? You want to come all over daddy's hand?' He had me moaning and writing beneath him.

'Fuck yes! Ahhhhhhhhh...!' My scream got stuck in my throat as Charlie slowly added his thumb into the mix and gently slipped his hand all the way in until I could only see his wrist sticking out. My back arched off the bed as he kept his hand still for a moment letting me adjust to the sudden intrusion. I lay back down, and stayed still, I could feel my pussy quivering and pulsing around his hand.

I moved my hips around a little, getting a feel of his hand inside of me and Charlie clenched and unclenched his fist letting me stretch to my limit. I groaned again as he began to slide his hand in and out of me.

'Fuuucckkk! Oh Daddy! Yeh just like out!' I moaned and this made his pick up speed. Soon he was roughly shoving his fist in and out of my dripping cunt pounding it. I could feel the pain slightly but it was held no match for the pleasure that was rapidly spreading through my entire body.

'My little slut likes her pussy spread wide open. Daddy's little girl loves her pussy being pounded hard!' I could only respond with a loud moan. His hand, his words and the site of his entire wrist disappearing and reappearing in front of my made me finally lose it. And I came! Hard! Screaming to the high fucking heavens as Charlie brought his hand down to rub my clit.

'That's right, cum for me!' He growled. 'But don't even think I'm fucking down with you! I'm going getting started baby girl!'

As I came down from my high, Charlie pulled his hand out of my in one swift motion causing me to yelp. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, all the while keeping his eyes glued to mine. When he was done he brought his hand to my lips. I could smell my arousal on them and that turned me on even more. He forced his thumb into my mouth and I gladly sucked on it hard. I kept my eyes locked on his as I sucked his thumb all the way down before bringing it back up to the tip and swirling my tongue around the tip of it, making a show as if I was sucking his cock.

'Oh baby girl, you definitely know how to work a man'. And with that he pulled his hand back and applied more lube to his index and middle finger before bringing them to my ass. He wasn't so gentle this time as he roughly shoved them in causing me to scream. It had been a while since anybody had been there. But Charlie stayed true to his promise. He wanted to fuck my ass and he definitely had every intention of doing it tonight.

He fingered my pussy while he added a third finger to my ass causing me to sigh in pleasure. I loved having my pussy and my ass filled at the same time. I closed my eyes in pleasure as I brought my hand down to my clit and rubbed circles around it.

'Ahhhhhhhhh, this feels so fucking good,' I whispered as I concentrated on the pleasure. I brought my free hand down to Charlie's cock and began stroking it, matching the pace of his fingers probing in and out of my ass.

'Fucckkk baby girl! You want my cock? You want my cock in that tight ass of yours?'

'Mmmmm yeh daddy!' I moaned.

He quickly pulled all of his fingers away from me as he lay down on his side beside me, turning me so that my back was facing his front. He nudged me legs apart throwing my left leg back over his to hold them open. He stroked himself a few times before bring it between my legs, spreading himself through my wetness. He teased me by running the head of his cock over my clit before running it slowly down my clit and finally down to my ass.

'Please daddy. I want your cock in my ass!' I pleaded as he finally let the head of his cock slip into my tight ass. I couldn't stop myself from groaning out loud as his slipped all the way in, giving me very little time to adjust before he set his own quick pace plunging in and out of me.

'Oh fuck yes! Goooodd it's been way to long!' I moaned.

'You're such a little slut baby girl. You like taking it up the ass.' He said through clenched teeth.

'Mmmmm yehh, I love having a cock in my ass. Feels so good!' At this he picked up his pace, bringing his arm around me and holding me tight as he pounded into me even harder. I couldn't keep the cries of pleasure from escaping my lips. I could feel my orgasm approaching hard and fast.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, Charlie brought his hand down and he began rubbing my pussy as well as my clit furiously. At this I exploded. My mouth open in a silent cry as I arched my back while Charlie was still fucking me and his hands still stroking me. I felt him cum in me as well as my body began to quiver and shake as an aftermath.

We were both breathing so hard and Charlie dipped his head down to my neck licking, sucking, biting as his fingers slowly stroked my now soar and sensitive pussy.

'Thanks baby girl. I needed that. Did you like it? Did it feel good to have my cock in you baby?' he mumbled again my neck.

'Mmmm, yeh daddy. Felt so good.' I turned so that I was facing him now and I kissed him roughly , plunging my tongue into his mouth. I pulled out and brought my lips to his ear and gently sucked on his earlobe before whispering , 'But next time, I really want to feel your cock in my ass while someone else fucks my pussy...'


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella! Baby can you come downstairs? I have a surprise for you!" I heard Charlie yell from downstairs as I towel dried my hair. I had just come out of the shower and was only wearing my robe. Finally, I thought to myself. The bastard had been holding out on me for the past week or so and I was getting bored of my goddamn vibrator. There are only so many positions you can get yourself into with them.

I quickly dropped my towel and fluffed my hair a little. I added a little colour to my pale lips still keeping it natural, and then... I decided I was going to tease him; make him wait for me just as he made me wait for him. I stripped out of my robe and made my way over to my closet. The top shelf is where I kept all of my valuable belongings as well as the expensive ones. I picked out the black box and brought it down onto my bed where I opened it. Pulling aside the tissue paper, I picked up the skimpy lingerie that I had treated myself to a couple weeks ago. It was a navy blue baby doll made of lace and satin and it had matching lacy panties to go with it.

"Bells? Hurry up what's taking you so long?" I smirked to myself. Now look who's getting impatient. I quickly pulled on the outfit and checked myself out in my mirror one last time before I opened the door and made my way downstairs.

I walked into the living room and leaned against the doorframe, which I could only hope, looked sexy. But to my horror, I saw Charlie sitting in the recliner with the infamous Dr. Carlisle Cullen... sitting right opposite him on the couch.

"SHIT!" I quickly turned around with every intention of running back up the stairs, only to have Charlie grab my wrist and pull me back into the living room.

"Now hold on there a second Bella. I thought you'd be happy about my gift?" I slowly looked back and forth and Charlie and Carlisle, and then it suddenly clicked to me. Carlisle was my gift! Charlie had actually taken my word seriously. I didn't think he'd do it or even be open to the idea. Guess I was wrong.

Charlie slowly let go of my wrist and I made my way back into the living room with a new, confident attitude.

"Good evening Bella. Might I say that you look absolutely... delectable." Carlisle greeted me. Wow. He's just as charming as his son Edward.

"Well Dr. Cullen..." he stopped me before I could carry on

"Please. Call me Carlisle."

"Well Carlisle," I looked at Charlie again who was smirking at me, "I think... that you have way too many clothes on. I heard Charlie chuckle near the fire place where he was getting a fire going.

"I warned you Carlisle, she is quite forward." And with that, we finally got the party started.

I stood up and walked to the fire place taking a few of the cushions with me. I set them down the carpet and sat down in the midst of them. Then I lifted my eyes to meet Carlisle who was staring unabashedly at my legs. When his eyes finally met mine, he smirked and walked over to me sitting down beside me just as Charlie sat down on the other side of me. I could feel the warmth of the blaze across my back and all in all, it was a pretty romantic set up. Only we all knew that the sweet and innocent atmosphere wouldn't last very long. God Carlisle was so hot. He looked way too young to be a doctor with his perfect pale skin, his perfect golden blonde hair and his deep ocean blue eyes.

I leaned in and he met me half way as we shared a kiss. As his lips caressed my bottom lip, I slowly slipped my tongue into his mouth. I moaned at the feeling and at the same time moaned as Charlie began slowly kissing his way down my neck while his fingers played with my nipples through my baby doll.

Our kiss grew more heated as I reached a hand down and started playing with Carlisle ever present bulge in his pants. Wow. He was huge. Charlie was thick but Carlisle felt like he had the length on him. Lucky me. I slowly sat up on my knees facing both men and started undoing Charlie's pants. Carlisle caught on and started stripping down while standing up. Charlie also removed his shirt so that they were both standing in front of me, fully naked.

My mouth began salivating as I took them both in my hands. I was right, Carlisle had a long cock which was fairly thick while Charlie had more girth. I slowly bought Charlie to my lips sucking on his head and then taking him all the way in starting a steady pace. My free hand was stroking Carlisle and both of them were moaning. I slipped Charlie out of my mouth and continued stroking him while I took Carlisle into my mouth.

"Oh God Bella. Fuck Charlie you were right, she definitely has a mouth on her." Carlisle groaned.

"Don't I know it. Fuck Bells that's it, make daddy proud." I moaned around Carlisle's cock in appreciation causing him groan even louder at the vibration and brought his hand to the back of my head so that he could take control of his hips, pushing them in and out of my mouth.

Charlie came around and knelt behind me. He hastily took my panties off and brought his cock between my legs before thrusting it into my pussy.

"Mmmmm... fuck yeah!" I sighed before bringing Carlisle back to my mouth. The sensation of Charlie in my pussy while Carlisle was in my mouth felt amazing. Charlie soon picked up the pace as did Carlisle to the point where I was nearly gagging. My knees were digging into the carpet from the force of the two but I handled it well. I brought my hand to play with Carlisle's ball suck as I felt him getting closer while my other hand made its way down to baby doll which I hastily peeled it off my body before massaging my clit as I brought myself closer to an orgasm.

"You like that baby girl? You like me fucking your tight pussy while you suck off another man?" Charlie growled between clenched teeth. All I could do was moan in response as his words caused me to tip over the edge and come undone around him. The vibrations went straight to Carlisle's cock which caused him to unexpectedly start cumming down my throat as well.

"Fuuucckkk! That's right. Swallow everything I give you. Ahhhhh," he continued thrusting a little longer until I had swallowed every last drop. When his hips finally stopped thrusting I took him into my hand again, softly and slowly stroking him while gazing up at him, smirking slightly. Charlie had now pulled out of me as well and was now stroking himself while watching me and Carlisle.

Carlisle leaned down and thrust him tongue into my mouth before bringing me to my feet. He walked back towards the couch as he kissed me roughly practically bruising my lips. There's nothing hotter than a guy tasting himself, especially when it's on my tongue.

He sat down pulling me on top of him so that I was straddling him while his hand made its way to my now dripping pussy making me moan. He slipped two fingers inside me as he finally pulled him lips from mine. Then he pulled his fingers out and brought them to my lips where I eagerly sucked them into my mouth, tasting myself.

"You're such a dirty girl aren't you? You like being fucked my older men including your father."

"I also enjoy fucking your son whenever he's in town." I don't know where that came from but oh well. It's true, Edward was amazing in bed, not to mention his was incredibly hot with a body to die for.

I could feel Charlie scowling at me from behind but before I had the chance to say anything Carlisle thrusting his long cock into my poor pussy effectively stopping anything from coming out of my mouth except for a scream. I guess he didn't take that comment all too well either. He held my hips roughly as he pounding himself into me practically punishing me.

"Oh fuck! Shit!" Were the only words I could say. It felt so good but taking it this rough was going to leave me fucking sore, not to mention the finger prints that would definitely grace my hips.

"That's right Carlisle you give it to her good. She has a potty mouth and she needs to learn how to control it." And with that, Charlie stood up and made his way over to us. Carlisle slowed down for a minute letting Charlie get three fingers in my ass. My body froze and the sudden intrusion. With the only source of lubrication being Charlie's saliva and my own cum, it was bound to be slightly uncomfortable. They really were punishing me; and I loved every second of it.

Charlie finally replaced his fingers with his cock and the two men set a slow and steady rhythm. All i could do was moan in ecstasy. I had wanted this for so long. A cock in my pussy while my daddy fucked my ass.

"Fuuuckk yeesssssss! Oh daddy this feels so good." Charlie tipped my head back and plunged his tongue into my mouth while Carlisle sped up, grabbing my hips roughly once more as he pounded into me roughly.

"This is what you wanted wasn't it baby girl? You asked me to pound your ass while another man fucked you pussy. How does it feel baby girl?"

"God daddy it feels so good. I can feel you both in me. I feel so full. Oh fuck me harder daddy please. Fuck my ass good and hard. Ahhh!" I could only scream as the two men lifted me slightly and set a brutal pace. Alternating between thrusting into me at the same time and thrusting into me one after another. I could feel my orgasm coming on fast and I called Carlisle's name as I came all over him cock.

"You came without me you naughty girl. Your pussy is much too wet for me now. I want to feel that ass of you around my cock too." I nodded breathlessly, agreeing to anything at this point with the amount of pleasure I was receiving. I looked at Carlisle who was looking at Charlie. The two shared a look between them confusing me slightly, but I found out soon enough and boy was I in for a ride!

Carlisle picked me up slightly and brought me further towards him while Charlie still had his cock in my ass and he brought his own cock to my ass. Shit! My ass was about to be filled with two cocks! Fuck!

"Oh my god, fuck, Carlisle, it's not going to fit, please!" I was starting to panic. They were going to rip me apart.

"Trust me Bella, you're going to be just fine. I'm a doctor remember? And the doctor says that you need a good dosage of two cocks in your ass to make you feel good." He breathed out in a sexy voice.

I braced myself as he slowly pushed his way into my ass. At first he kept slipping out, but with enough lubrication from my pussy, he was able to get a couple inches in. I clenched my eyes shut and bit my lip as hard as I could to keep myself from screaming.

"Shhh baby girl, you can do this," Charlie distracted me with a kiss while his hands came down to massage my breasts. They slowly set a pace, Carlisle slowly sliding more and more of himself into me. It definitely began to feel better, but now my pussy was feeling lonely. I pulled my lips away from Charlie long enough to tell Carlisle, "Touch my pussy," before pulling Charlie's head back down to mine.

Carlisle started caressing my outer lips and massaging my clit making me moan into Charlie's mouth and they picked up the pace slowly; as one thrusted in, the other pulled out and they kept going. God, they both had amazing stamina. I had already come twice while Carlisle had only come once, and Charlie had yet to come at all.

I as the pleasure began to build I began to move my body along with theirs, gyrating and swivelling my hips. I heard Carlisle moan at my movement and Charlie pulled his mouth away from mine, moaning himself. Give the opportunity, Carlisle pulled my face towards him and stuck his tongue in my mouth and I could feel the sensation start to build again in the pit of my stomach. With both cocks now plunging in and out of me at the brutal pace I was consistently moaning into Carlisle's mouth. I brought my hands to his hair and held him to me as I began assaulting him mouth violently, kissing, licking, sucking and biting. Carlisle tangled his hand into my hair and fisted it holding my face to his and at the same time plunged three fingers into my pussy.

"Give her more Carlisle. My baby girl can take it. She loves having her pussy filled completely." Carlisle didn't need any more encouragement as he quickly stuck a forth finger into my pussy, and finally his whole hand. I screamed into his mouth as Charlie roughly grabbed both of my hips just as Carlisle had. Carlisle was breathing heavily into my mouth as his hand assaulted my pussy while his cock assaulted my ass. They were both driving me crazy and I was so ready to fall over the edge but I wanted to wait for the both of them.

"Come on, fuck me harder, make me scream, GOD MAKE ME CUM HARD!" I screamed as Charlie brought his hand down to rub my clit while biting my neck; and then I was done. My body convulsed as my pussy quivered. With both cocks in my ass, Carlisle's fist in my pussy, his lips on mine, Charlie's hand rubbing my clit and biting my neck, I exploded, seeing millions of stars before my eyes. I could feel Charlie and Carlisle explode in my ass as they finally reached their own highs.

I fell forward onto Carlisle as I could no longer hold myself up. I whimpered as they both finally pulled out of me, Carlisle also slipping his hand out of my pussy. I could barely keep my eyes open as Charlie picked me up and lay me on the pillows I had arranged earlier on the floor in front of the fire. I remember feeling the warmth of the fire along with the warmth of the two bodies I was now sandwiched in between as I drifted off into a sweet and blissful slumber.


End file.
